


后院起火

by ykdoiiiiiii



Category: NINE PERCENT (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-23
Updated: 2019-12-23
Packaged: 2021-02-25 23:20:47
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,852
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21913579
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ykdoiiiiiii/pseuds/ykdoiiiiiii
Summary: ⚠️出轨向 ⚠️夫人和他先生🈶️性/关系三观碎裂 一个不做人的脑洞是真的不做人啊！！！不能接受还非看的不准骂我💔与蒸煮一点点关系都没有！纯粹为了我自己嗨！
Relationships: 异坤 - Relationship
Kudos: 14





	后院起火

“今天可以待久一点……他刚出差了。”蔡徐坤坐在王子异腿上，边若即若离地吻着他的眉骨边说。“等他谈下那个大case回来，你就又得被他使唤得饭都没空吃……所以，今天可要吃饱一点哦。”

蔡徐坤独有的气息随说话带出的气流漫溢在王子异鼻端。他一个用力将蔡徐坤的腰拉近，拉开浴袍过分宽敞的领子舔弄蔡徐坤的乳尖。舌苔碾磨着乳头的感觉既爽又麻，蔡徐坤指尖插入王子异发间，沉溺于快感中，仰着脖颈儿细声呻吟着。

王子异将蔡徐坤抱起，径直走向主卧。蔡徐坤在王子异怀里难耐地扭动着，伸出小舌猫似地沿着王子异尤为明显的脖颈线条舔舐。主卧尚未收拾，还残留着前一晚凌乱的格局。王子异将蔡徐坤放到床上，蔡徐坤自觉地将双腿打开，他光溜溜的下身就这样明晃晃地显露在空气中。大腿内侧散布着红痕，穴口因前一晚的使用还有些合不拢，红肿着微微瑟缩着，隐约显露出内里的嫩肉。王子异一语不发，拉开蔡徐坤的浴袍，他腰侧白瓷般的皮肤上尚烙着另一个男人的指痕。蔡徐坤讨好地并起小腿磨蹭着男人坚毅的脸庞，放软了声音撒着娇：“他今天要走，所以昨晚我才让他的……他一点都不如你，不如你大，也不如你会肏，难受死我了，一点都不爽。”他拉过王子异的大手放在脸侧，用柔软粉嫩的脸颊轻轻地蹭着，“还是最喜欢你啦～我有好好清洗过哦，里面也做好准备了。我可是早就等不及了～”像是为了印证自己的话是真的似的，小穴不由翕张了两下，是馋极了的样子。

王子异抚了抚蔡徐坤的颊边痣，直起身来向前挪动，紧贴着蔡徐坤的臀瓣跪在床上，西装裤磨蹭着他的腿心，盯着蔡徐坤黑葡萄般的眼睛开始慢条斯理地解西装。蔡徐坤看着王子异的动作，想着待会会被怎样疯狂又温柔地对待，情不自禁地咽了咽口水，穴肉也不住地收缩着，期待什么东西的进入。

王子异将脱下的西装外套蒙住蔡徐坤的头，铺天盖地的王子异的气息瞬间侵占了蔡徐坤。蔡徐坤不喜欢看不见王子异的性爱，但他却不敢将外套扔开，只能继续撒娇：“子异，你把外——”瞬间变了调的嗓音如实地反映出来它的主人在阴茎被骤然含纳进温暖潮热的口腔中那瞬间强烈的刺激。视觉的被剥夺使蔡徐坤其他感官灵敏到一个不可思议的程度。舌苔刮过包皮、尤其是裸露的菇头的颗粒感，口腔给出的吸吮力，黏膜唇颊柔软光滑的推挤，舌头灵活的缠绕舔舐无一不在给蔡徐坤快速攀升的欲火添柴。他下意识揪扯住王子异的头发，嘴里浪叫着：“啊、啊……不行了，要射了——”

阴茎瞬间失去了所有刺激，下一秒，根部被箍上了一个冰冷的环。

蔡徐坤被强制锁住射精，难受得用两腿缠住王子异的腰不住磨蹭，腰也似水蛇般扭动着缓解不适：“子、子异，别这样，我求求你，啊、好难受啊呜呜呜……”

王子异舔着蔡徐坤腰侧的指痕和大腿内侧的红痕，哑着嗓子开口道：“小坤乖……只有这样，你的身体才能忘掉他。”说罢掏出自己紫红色的，怒涨的阴茎，在蔡徐坤泛着淫靡的红色的穴口抽打着，时不时故意滑入一点，让蔡徐坤的穴肉惯性地准备开始吞吃时又无情滑出。如此反复几次，蔡徐坤原本的假意哭泣逐渐染上了真实的委屈。王子异终究舍不得对蔡徐坤太过火，轻叹一口气给自己戴好套便双手扶着蔡徐坤浑圆粉白的肉臀一入到底。

穴道内突如其来的满足刺激得蔡徐坤浑身一弹，接着便无力地瘫在床上。锁精环无情地将蔡徐坤高涨的欲望拒于高潮之外，这样激烈的快感与忍耐的拉锯战折磨得蔡徐坤几乎快要失去理智，更别提王子异开始动作后，他那与自己的穴道契合无比的、有着每次顶弄都能精准有力刺激到自己的前列腺的微妙弧度的肉茎更是在蔡徐坤本就已经快要满溢出来的快感中强势地倾入瓢泼大雨。蔡徐坤的脑子中只能有“射精”这一个念头，他在满目黑暗中茫然地挥舞着手臂，徒劳地攀援着王子异健壮的臂膀低泣着哀求：“哥……哥哥，求你，求求你，让我射出来吧，啊——我要废了……”

“哥哥”这两个字让王子异的耳朵一瞬酥麻，腰眼一酸差点精关失守。王子异难得低声骂了一句“操”，一把将蔡徐坤的腿扛到肩上，俯身将蔡徐坤的身体压到几近对折便开始猛然肏干。过于激烈的性爱让蔡徐坤呻吟陡然变调，王子异在蔡徐坤几近崩溃时终于大发慈悲解开了锁精环。终于得来的解放没有让蔡徐坤的精液喷薄而出，而是因为长时间的压制使射精过程大大延长，白浊断断续续地射出一点一点折磨着蔡徐坤本就已经绷紧的神经。王子异一边握住蔡徐坤的阴茎快速撸动帮他射出，一边狠肏了几下也便一挺身埋在蔡徐坤体内射了。蔡徐坤一直绷在高潮边缘的身子实在受不住这一波前后夹击，肉茎在王子异手中终于一泻而出时在眼前虚幻的白光后晕倒向无限黑暗中。

———————————————

“总裁好。”

办公桌后的戴着金边眼镜的男人抬起头，将手边厚厚摞起的资料递过去：“小王啊，这次的项目有多重要你也知道，一定要上心对待——你可是我最看重、最得力的手下了。”

王子异躬身接过，隐没着表情语气郑重：“一定不会辜负总裁的信任。”

王子异转身离开总裁办公室，仓促间看见坐在沙发上悠哉喝着茶的总裁夫人有意无意地朝他伸出舌头舔了舔他标志性的、丰厚的、给过王子异无限快感的唇瓣。

在王子异阖上办公室的门之前，从门缝中隐约飘来几句对话——

“怎么突然想起来公司？”

“哎呀，还不是想你了嘛……”


End file.
